Forgotten
by SpainDeBoss
Summary: I am Mattew. I have lost my mother, my sister and the person that I love like a brother. This is my story. (A/N: Please read! I will do weekly updates, and updates on my progress! Please check out my other stories about Hetalia and Ghost Hunt on my profile, and I love you all! Thanks )
1. Natalie Watson

**Chapter 1 - Natalie Watson**

"Miranda!" I yelled as I ran to my best friend from last year.

"Tasha!" She yelled and ran to someone behind me. I felt my face fall. Another person who doesn't remember me... Fun.

"Good morning, Matthew." Natalie whispered to me from behind and I froze in shock. I nearly cried.

"G-good morning, Natalie!" I exclaimed. "Y-you r-remember me?" I asked.

"Of course, Matthew..." I heard her whisper and I actually wept right there in the school hallways. No one asked to see if I was okay but I was okay with that with Natalie by my side.

Finally, the day began and for once, I was happy to be back in the school after the seemingly endless summer break. Natalie and I had all of the same classes so it was a lot of fun until Alfred happened during 7th period, my last period of the day.

"Hey there, commie." Al stated nonchalantly to Natalya, the foreign exchange student. She ignored him and then walked to her seat quietly.

"Are you ignoring me, commie!?" Al yelled with malice and taunting dripping from his words.

"Alfred, I suggest you stop talking now, da?" she warned with a heavy Russian accent dripping from her voice.

"Or what? You will run to your big brother? And what is he going to do?" He asked. Natalya, taller than Alfred by more than a few centimeters, then stood and towered over Alfred, who was standing above her as she sat previously.

"He doesn't deal with children." She stated darkly and calmly took her seat once again.

Alfred, clearly shaken by her comment, took his seat wearily. Natalie and I chose our seats, Natalie and I sitting at the same table as Natalya and awaited the bell to ring, signalling the end of 7th period. Finally, the day ended and I went home to Kumachichi and Papa.

"Papa, I'm home!" I called and I heard small and fast footsteps from Kumawawa as he ran to greet me at the door.

"Feed me." He demanded and I smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"Okay, Kumawomo, what is that you want to eat?"

"Hmmm..." Kamutiki wondered. Finally, he sighed. "I dunno." He stated simply and I laughed.

"How about pancakes?" I asked and he nodded, eagerly. I got all of the necessary ingredients and began to cook the pancakes. "How many, Kuma?" I asked.

"A million!" He exclaimed.

"How about three?" I asked and shoveled three warm pancakes onto a plate before dousing it in maple syrup. I made my own food and then sat down with Kumachihi at the table.

"How was school?" Papa asked as he came down the stairs of our large house.

"It was good until Alfred happened in 7th. He decided to pick on the new kid." I stated, clearly angry with his 'I am better than you because I'm the hero' complex. I may love him like a beother, but that is no excuse to act like that,

Soon, I finished eating and cleaned up mine and Kuma's plate then sat down with papa in the living room to watch some movies with him while he drank a glass of his celebratory wine. Papa soon fell asleep because he wasn't one for action movies; he much preferred romance. I attempted to get him off the couch by picking him up, but MAN! Papa is heavy!

I tried many times after that and gave up after trying to role him off the couch. I walked to the linen closet that was next to the downstairs bathroom and got out his favorite wool blanket then draped it over him so he doesn't catch a cold. I went upstairs to my own room then and crawled underneath my blankets then fell fast asleep, wondering who Natalya's big brother is.

 _"You'll never be good enough."_

 _"Raised by a gay means you are a gay."_

 _"Go die, please. It would make life a lot easier on all of us."_

 _I cried as small forms beat me, kicked me in my stomach, knocked the wind out of me and didn't let up. The teachers just stood by and watched as they relentlessly beat me, dumbstruck. Why weren't they helping me? Aren't they supposed to help me get away from these kids? Take me to the nurse, at the least!?_

I woke up sweating. I looked over to my clock and noticed that it was around the time for me to wake up. Two minutes later, papa jumped inside of my open door and yelled at me to wake up before seeing that I was already awake and sweating. "Oh... Mon Ami, what happened?" He asked, his smile faltering.

"I had the dream again..." I said, barely a whisper. Papa's face went from one of ghost-happiness to sadness in not even a second as he walked over to the edge of my bed.

"Matthieu.." He knelt next to me in an attempt to comfort me, his hand rubbing small circles on my knee. My alarm clock soon went off, it's obnoxious "beep-beep-beep"ing filling my, otherwise, awkwardly silent room. After what seemed like the millionth beep-beep, papa stood with a small and sympathetic smile gracing his face. "Get up for school, alright, Matthieu?" He chided and then softly shut my door on his way out my room.

I stood from my thick, dark blue comforter and looked around my room. My large bookcases taking up two of my walls, full of encyclopedias, mystery and romance novels, along with all sorts of old comic books that Alfred used to read when he would come over. My shaggy white rugs overlapping one another on my hard wood floor felt soft on my feet as I padded my way across the space where my stand and music sheets stood proud, bearing it's musical genius for all the world to see, toward my dresser to get out something to where for the day.

My almost navy-blue walls, covered in academic awards, stared at me silently as I pulled out a bright red shirt with a collar and black jeans that squeezed me, ever so slightly. I threw on a beaten pair of black sneakers and tied them tightly before putting on my baggy, blue sweatshirt. I brushed my hair and then walked out of my room and down into the hall next to my... sister's... room... to brush my teeth.

 _"Matthieu!" Yelled a blue eyed girl with a smile as she ran from me._

 _"You cannot escape!" I yelled back, with a large smile as I chased her. She laughed happily as we ran around the playground and papa watched us. Soon, mama came back with something to eat and drink._

 _"Alright, my children! Come here and we will eat, oui?" She shouted and I looked to her with a large smile. I was around 7, my sister, Amelia, was almost 15._

 _"Oui, mama!" Amelia called and ran into her open arms for a hug. I looked around and saw a tall man with a large smile and wide, angry eyes but paid no mind to him as I ran through all the trees to catch up with my sister in the park._

 _The park had many rows of trees and a playground for children to play on. It had lots of ways for people to walk and run around and a really big fountain right in the middle of it! There was an indoor playground in the building across from the playground, just in case the kids who still wanted to play in the winter time could, but in a warm place._

 _The man with the angry eyes started following me slowly as I ran, but I still paid it no mind. 'He is just going to his car.' I thought as I ran and finally, got to papa and mama with the food and drink. Mama had brought food from her German friend, who's son, Ludwig, would come over often to play with me and my sister. He always had a little boy named Feliciano, who insisted we call him Feli, with him when he came to visit, and we always came to this park to play on the swings and slides._

 _The man with the angry eyes looked at my family and then took out a black thing. Two very loud noises rang out and my sister and mother fell to the ground as the man with the angry eyes ran away. I noticed that he was in a very long coat that was brown and had dark brown hair with blue eyes that were still very, very angry._

 _My papa yelled at the man and tried to chase him but the man with the angry eyes was too far gone. He took mama into his arms and took Amelia's head and wept until the police came. After that, my mama survived but Amelia did not. I didn't understand that They had been shot until much later, but the man with the angry eyes came back._

 _The man with the angry eyes tried to hurt mama again but this time, papa caught him. The man with the angry eyes shot my papa in the leg, but the man with the angry eyes was caught and sent to jail, where he would stay for a long, long, long time._

I ran down my stairs and took the plate that papa had prepared for me for breakfast. Kuma sat next to me with his legs swinging back and forth with a small frown.

"What's wrong, Kuma?" I asked, quietly.

"I had your dream." He stated and I smiled weakly.

"Don't be bothered by that. That was a long time ago, okay?"

"Alright..." Kuma started eating his food and I soon stood and collected my bag from the small table that sat beside the front door.

"I'm off, papa! J'taime!" I called and then started walking towards school after closing the big red door to my home.

"Be safe! J'taime!" Papa called from the window in his room and I smiled back at him before turning the corner. I was met with a punch to the face.

 **A/N: HEY GUYS! Yet another new story that I will more than likely not finish, but hey, still, anything to entertain you all. =) Thank you all for reading, and stay safe.**

 _ **Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


	2. Alfred Jones

**Chapter 2**

 **Alfred Jones**

I walked down the school hallways with a small smile with Natalie by my side.

"Mattie!" I heard and turned around to see Alfred's face laced with sadness. "They hit you..? Again..?" He asked, his fingers ghosting across my now purple bruise. My cheek was swollen and hurting and I just wanted to get the hell out of school. I don't understand how people can even enjoy this hell, it's stupid.

"Yea. They did. So what?" I asked, and I _just_ wanted to go to class.

"They shouldn't hit you like that!" He yelled obviously mad.

"Well, _you_ shouldn't yell at people that you don't even really _know,_ now should you?" I spat. I looked at Al's face then, and saw the hurt spread across his face. "Al, I'm sorry, I—"

"It's fine. I shouldn't have bothered her... I admit that... but please, Mattie, listen to me; you need to stop that. Stop _letting_ them hit you. Stop _letting_ them get away. Take a photo or something; I'll beat their asses for you!"

"NO! I don't _need_ you to fight my battles, Al. I love you for trying, but if, and I _mean_ if, I do choose to fight this battle, I _can_ and I _will_ do it alone. I may be quiet and soft-spoken but that does NOT mean that I cannot fight. Remember, I beat even _you_ in hockey." I stated, my voice steadily raising every sentence.

"Mattie..." Al smiled brightly at me and I was confused. "You... You're finally growing up!" He yelled and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I am." I stated and smiled slightly at Al.

"Can I come over tonight?" He asked and my smile fell. Did he really ask that..?

"Uh... Yea! Of course!" I answered. "Do you want to walk with me or will you come over later?" I asked.

"I will walk with you... There is something that I gotta do so I will walk with you." He smiled and I smiled back at him.

"OH SHIT, YA'LL 'BOUT TA IS LATE!" I heard and then jumped before racing to class.

"Bye, Alfred!" I yelled behind my shoulder and then entered my classroom which wasn't all that far away from where I was originally.

First period was math. Fun.

I walked in just as the late bell rang and thanked god for my timing. I sat in my seat that I had chose yesterday in the front row as I couldn't see well from the back in normal circumstances.

"Matthew, who was that that you were hugging?" Natalie asked from her seat next to me. I looked over to her and her tan skin greeted me.

"That was... Someone that I love dearly." I said with a small smile.

Natalie's curly black hair bounced as her eyes widened and a blush spread across her face. "You're gay!?" She whisper-yelled and I looked the other way, but nodded slightly. "Is it... like that, or like a brotherly love?"

"It's like that... But he thinks it's a brotherly love..." I said, my head hanging low.

"Matthew." I took a breath, ready for the cold rejection and hatred to rain down on me. "Look at me." I kept my head down. " _Look at me!"_ I heard and I looked up, tears clouding my vision. Natalie put her hand on my cheek and smiled. "I still love you like a brother. Nothing is going to change from last year."

 _Last year, Natalie and I were almost as good as friends as Tasha and I were. You saw how that worked out in the last chapter. Natalie came over almost as often as Alfred did, but never really met Alfred as the person that I love, or even know on a personal level. She always talked about some guy that she always saw outside my house, but I was always too nervous to tell her that_ that _was Alfred, so she never actually met him._

"I'm sorry..." I apologized with my head hanging low as the teacher walked in. It was Ludwig's dad and I knew him well but I don't think that he recognized me. It's okay though, because I still had Natalie and I still had Alfred and as long as I had them, I would be fine. I laughed slightly as Natalie poked my waist while the teacher was yelling at some student for not being in on time.

After math came science as second period and after science came lunch as third period. Finally, gym, then art and then English and the day ended. I pulled out my mobile and thumbed through my fairly short contact list, then selected Alfred and calling him as I walked to the front of the building. I waited with my phone to my ear, in the lobby next to the office.

 _Riiiiiiiiiing... Riiiiiiiiiing... Riiiiiiiiing... Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing..._

"BOO!" I jumped out of my skin almost quite literally and turned around to see a smiling Alfred with his trumpet in hand. "DUDE, I TOTALLY GOT YOU!" He yelled, laughing.

"Alfred! I almost died! Don't do that!" I cried, trying to catch my breath.

"Haha sorry, Mattie. You ready?" He asked, pointing towards the front door.

"Yea... I will call papa on the way to let him know that you are coming, okay?" We started walking out of the building and into the parking lot, across the parking lot and onto the sidewalk that lined the school. Isaiah Renѐ-Simon High stood proud, facing the sky.

" Oui, papa?... Est-il acceptable pour Alfred de venir?... Oui ... je sais ... je suis très conscient de cela, papa, vous ne disposez pas de me dire… Bon ... Papa, arrête... NO QUI EST BRUT!... Papa, pourquoi?... Bon, eh bien, nous y serons bientôt. Oui… J'taime." I ended the call with a sigh. "Papa is okay with you coming over. " I told Alfred.

"That is good... Mattie?" I turned to look at Alfred and was met with a kiss. A warm one that I could tell was full of warmth and love and I nearly cried. His lips moved against mine in perfect sync, and his hands moved to my cheeks, pulling me further into the kiss. I didn't know what to do with my hands, so I rested them on his. He pulled back with flushed cheeks and a smile and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Al?" I questioned. "What?"

"Mattie." He sighed and leaned in to kiss me but hovered over my lips. I could feel his breath lingering with mine. I moved slightly and his lips brushed mine after my eyes closed. "Mattie, I—"

"I love you." I blurted out, my eyes squeezing as tight as possible. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked. "I have since we were children and I'm sorry." Alfred held out his hand and I took it meekly. He ran all the way to my house and then opened the door.

"Bonjour, papa. Au revoir, papa!" I called as Alfred and I ran up to my room. He slammed the door and pinned me to it before kissing me again. I kissed back and after a second, his tongue ran over my bottom lip. I gasped and his tongue slipped in and it felt so nice, but I knew that it had to stop. "Alfred, Alfred, Alfred..." I whispered between chaste kisses. "W-we need to stop."

Alfred backed off and sat on my bed before huffing and lying down.

"Alfred?"

"Matthew?"

"Aaahhh-uhhm... What does this... uh..." I was blushing profusely and my voice got quieter and quieter until, "make us?" which was barely audible, and I doubt that he heard me but I am sure that he got the point.

Alfred smiled and looked up at me with a smile. "This makes us together." I smiled widely and went to my drawer and handed him a bar of chocolate.

"I could tell you were hungry." I stated. Alfred laughed and opened up the chocolate bar, taking large bites of it.

"Thanff fuu." He said with his mouth full.

"Any time." I said, smiling. I heard a knock at my door and went to open it to be greeted with my papa's smiling face. "Oui papa?"

"Mon amour, guess what?" HE asked, with a large smile.

"Hm?"

"We found your mother!" he yelled and I froze. I closed the door and slid down to the ground against my door.

"Mattie?" Alfred walked over to me, his candy bar forgotten. "Are you okay?" He asked, putting his hand on my back comfortingly.

Papa knocked on my door trying to make me come out but I sat there with thick and hot tears streaming down my face. "They... They found my mom... I thought that... that she was dead! They—I—"I buried my face in my hands and cried.

"It will be okay..." Alfred said, rubbing my small circles on my back where his hand landed. I moved and looked up at him before standing up. He pulled me into a tight hug, burying his face in my neck and I cried some more until papa came in.

Mathieu..." We stood in silence for awhile until papa's phone rang. "Damn... Mathieu, J'taime." He told me before walking out of my blue-walled room and answering his call, yelling at the poor soul at the end of the line.

Why is this happening now..?

 **Translation to larger French text ~ Yes, dad?... Is it okay for Alfred to come over?... Yes... I know... I am very aware of this, dad; you do not have to tell me... Alright... Dad, stop... NO THAT IS GROSS!... Dad, why?... Alright, well, we will be there soon... Yes... I love you.**

 **Anyway... How was that? It took me FOREVER to finish this chapter because I wanted to add so much, but I didn't know how to word it and that frustrated me beyond belief and I kind of rage quitted yesterday because this was so challenging... anyway, So, I decided to upload a bit early, but the next update will come on Sunday of next week. Love you all!**

 _ **Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


	3. Mama

**Chapter 3**

"Matthieu?" A feminine voice that I knew all too well called out my name from behind my door 3 months later.

"Mama." I answered but didn't move to get up and answer my door. "What is it?" I asked.

"Dinner is ready." she said quietly. Mama is where I get my own quiet demeanor from. Just like me, she often allows people to walk all over her but, because she is passive aggressive, she will, out of nowhere, just snap and yell at everyone around her for even the slightest pin drop. Mama and papa always got along really well but every now and then, mama would yell at papa and papa would laugh at her because she would yell at the cats or even the grass on the very ground if it looked at her wrong on a bad day too.

But yelling for mama isn't really yelling. It's more like forcefully whispering, which is where we are alike. Mama never really speaks above a whisper and when she does, it's because someone can't hear her.

"What are we eating?" I asked, standing from my position on my bed. I was reading so I was kind of sitting up but kind of not with my head propped on my elbow and my legs spreading out with my book on the bed. _The Distance Between Lost And Found - Kathryn Holmes_ It's a really good book. So far, I've made it through about half of it, and I gotta say that Kathryn Holmes has really outdone herself. It's a book mainly meant for preteens and just-becoming-of-teenagers, though.

"Macaroni casserole." She answered as I left the room. Mama was truly beautiful. She had always had golden-brown hair with natural gold and orange highlights but recently, she's dyed some strands of her hair pink and she always has some type of flower in her hair. Mama was tall with long legs and wide hips that were always covered in her long hair. When it was brushed out and straight, mama's hair reached to about 4 inches above her knee, making her hair really long so she always had it styled in some way. Whether it be in a bun or braided or even wrapped around her head, mama's hair always looks really pretty.

We got down to the kitchen and smiled at papa who was happily humming and stirring a pot of mashed potatoes and corn, a dish that we discovered to be delicious when I was about 3 while eating with my big sister.

"Dear? Where are the plates again? I keep on forgetting!" She looked worried but papa took out 3 plates and smiled at her.

"Remember? They are above the counter with all of the spices." He told her and playfully slapped her wrist for forgetting.

Things like this have been happening for the 3 months that mama had been back. She'd forget who I was, to take her medicine that helps her sleep, where things were and how to do simple tasks like wash the dishes once or twice a week and, sometimes, once or twice a day if the day was stressful for her. Sometimes, mama would even look at something for hours upon hours straight, her eyes going blank and void of all emotion and life. She wouldn't move, barely breathed and didn't even blink as she stared and because of this, started to need eye drops to moisten her eyes. She would forget about those too.

I began wondering why. So, for 2 months, I have been researching. I hadn't really come across much aside from an urban legend about bringing people back to life using magic, all of those were common side effects, but I dismissed it. Magic isn't real.

I have a math teacher who always tells stories if we have time after class. Maybe he knows something about all of this. Mama hasn't been acting like herself and maybe something happened when she wasn't with papa for all that time. Maybe mama needs counseling and different types of medicine. I had to know.

Something within me tingled right then and I felt a pat on my shoulder from something behind me. For a moment, time was frozen. When I turned around, mama was behind me, except she wasn't all there... There were parts of her skin missing and the skin that was there was dreary and pale. Her hair seemed roasted and it was disheveled and soon, the smell of death filled the room.

"That is me, but not me, son. Do not be fooled by your father's magic." She told me and, for once, her voice was strong and unwavering.

"Mama?"

"Please, stay weary of his magic, son. Do not let it get too close to you. It will die soon." Mama told me and I felt tears prickle to my eyes. I looked over to mama, the one that didn't seem dead, and then back at the one that was in front of me.

"Ma-mma?" Tears slowly started falling and suddenly the mama in front of me disappeared and I turned around to meet my dad's eyes. My face hardened and I looked at mom then back at dad. "We need to talk. Later. Not now. I need time to think." I told him and stood. I walked to the door and put on my coat then opened it.

"Matthieu, where are you going?" Mama asked.

"I'm sorry mama. If what I think is true really is true, then I can't call you mama anymore. I'm sorry.." More tears fell and I closed the door. I ran all the way to Alfred's house then walked in and straight to his room. I opened it, walked in, then collapsed on his bed. Alfred was only half dressed, in his boxers with little american flags all over them, and his favorite t-shirt that had the united states on it, as he walked out of his private bathroom.

"Mattie?" He looked at me with wide eyes, taking in my body on his bed. I was rolled up in a ball, sobbing my eyes out. Alfred walked over to me and laid down behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You can crash here if you want. We can talk about it later when you're ready." I silently thanked him for being such a good boyfriend and nodded before turning around in his arms and started crying on his shoulder. He rubbed soothing circles on the small of my back and, within 30 minutes, I was asleep.

I woke up a few hours later to light kisses on my temple. "Good morning, sleepy head." Alfred said, smiling. I smiled back at him broadly.

"Hallo, love!" I greeted back and kissed him lightly. The arms that suspended him over me collapsed and I laughed as he landed on me with a _'Oof!'_

"How was your nap?" He mumbled into my neck.

"Good. Thank you." I tapped his back and he rolled over to the previously empty spot next to me with a large grin. But, as we sat there in comfortable silence, his grin fell and he looked at me with a serious look.

"Are you okay?" My stomach dropped.

"No..." I whispered, looking down.

"What happened?"

"Mama, the mama that came back, isn't really mama.. In a sense. I got visited by mama somehow during dinner and she told me that the mama that is here, that was with me, eating next to me, right there, in front of my eyes, was not really mama. She told me not to let papa's magic trick me, and I don't know what she means, Alfred.. I don't know, is she lying? I mean, magic?! Don't pee in my ear and tell me it's hot rain! Magic isn't even real! Alfred, what could she, what could mama, the dead mama, mean!? It doesn't.. make...sense." My last three words were whispered as I cried.

"We need to talk to Arthur." Arthur was that math teacher that I was talking about that always talked about stories and urban legends and stuff after class. He has always been really big on stuff like that, which has always made me think that he should have been an English teacher instead of a math teacher.

Alfred had already pulled out his phone and it was ringing.

"Arthur, we need you, like, now, dude. Get here pronto." He said to the other line then hung up and encased me in him once again. We sat like that for about 15 minutes before the doorbell was ringing. Alfred's mom answered the door and greeted Arthur who said hello in his thick British accent before making his way up to Alfred's room and knocking.

"Arthur, get your ass in here, you know you're welcome." He shouted. The door opened and closed and then slow and unsure footsteps made their way to the bed. We must have looked like one weird sight; Alfred with his arms around my neck loosely and his legs creating a sort of wall around my body while I was as close to him as possibly without colliding heads together.

"What's up?" Arthur asked. I explained everything that happened to him with shuddering breaths while still encased in Alfred. Arthur grunted then sat down on the bed.

"Your father, Francis, was like my big brother growing up. He would often call me to his room to show me all sorts of stuff like how he could put a chair that was broken back together with his mind, or how he could make things float across the room with just a squint. When your mother went missing after the second shooting, he was angry. When he would come over to my house, he'd make potions, do research and often times break all sorts of stuff just by looking at it alone.

"When Francis was a kid, his own mother passed away one day. One year later, his mother magically reappeared and then lived a happy and full life with a simple excuse of 'I faked my death.' His father, who had dabbled in magic as well, had used a spell, that is taboo in the magical world, that can bring the dead back to life. However, rather than living, that person that has been summoned, is considered as only a Half. It is in a limbo between life and death. Everything is dulled but still there. Halves can truly only love and lie, the two of the most used actions used by humans. They can do nothing else. That is why your mama now has a pink stripe. That pink stripe will go away and when it does, it will be replaced. That Half knows that it is a Half and wants to make sure that someone knows it, even if it is just her. That pink strip is not truly her hair and, in being pink, is a lie.

"This is why your mama forgets so many things. She only has half of a brain and it has been filled to the brim with information about you and your sister for the past three months. Your mama cannot sleep, which is why she takes that medicine. Your mama cannot eat very much, which is why there is always an almost full plate of food thrown away every night. Your mama, although she is a Half, loves you, but is not your mama. Matthew, she is a Half. She is a magical concoction of sparks, skin and hair. She is not real." Arthur looked at me as I cried. _'She isn't real...'_ I broke.

"Thanks, Arthur, but I think you should go now." He told Arthur who nodded and stood to leave.

I remember when mama went missing.

 _"Matthieu!" I laughed at mama who was far behind me on the street with lots of people. I saw a really tall man with happy eyes and two little kids that I knew weren't his but someone else's, I saw a short woman with angry eyes that was yelling into her phone and I saw the man with angry eyes. I stopped running down the street and pointed at the man, who in turn pointed at my mama. I turned around and mama was gone. She wasn't there. I turned around again only to find that the man with the angry eyes was gone.  
_

 _Where is mama?_

 **SO, sorry to leave you on that cliffhanger but... couldn't really end it in any other way... SO here ya go! Enjoy, please review, favorite, follow, the likes. Love you all!**

 ** _Ciao!~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss_**


	4. Ivan Braginsky

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry about that, Clear internet shut down and we lost WiFi so I didn't really have a way to update on here so I am so sorry but there is my lame excuse. Of course, I could have at least tried to update at school, after all, if I can't keep to a measly online schedule, how am I ever going to** ** _possibly_** **survive in the "real world!?" WHAT DOES IT MATTERRRR!? I am clearly upset with people in the world right now for thinking that I should be a mature adult now just because I am now a Freshman. ANYWAYYY**

 **On with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I really really really really wish I did but I donut own Hetalia or any of the other characters in this show.**

 **Previously...**

 _"Matthieu!" I laughed at mama who was far behind me on the street with lots of people. I saw a really tall man with happy eyes and two little kids that I knew weren't his but someone else's, I saw a short woman with angry eyes that was yelling into her phone and I saw the man with angry eyes. I stopped running down the street and pointed at the man, who in turn pointed at my mama. I turned around and mama was gone. She wasn't there. I turned around again only to find that the man with the angry eyes was gone._

 _Where is mama?_

 **Currently...**

"Matthew!" Alfred laughed at me as I tackled him from behind, jumping on his back and wrapping my legs around his waist.

" _Mon tout!_ " I called, smiling at him. "I am glad that you are here!" Alfred and i hadn't seen one another in about a week, due to busy schedules and stupid, stupid plans made by parents with no feelings for their child's love life. Mama though... It seems as if she doesn't really care.

Recently, Mama has been acting even more strange, often staring off into one random place on the wall or screaming randomly at nothing. Mama is-for lack of a better term-going looney.

Anyway, for once I was finally on a date with my Alfred and I wasn't going to spoil it with thoughts of my insane mother.

Alfred put me down onto the ground then spun around and kissed me. He laced his arms around my small waist and pulled my hips closer to his own before backing me into a wall that I didn't notice before. We met behind Wacdonalds at around noon that way we could kiss, chat then eat. But apparently we were taking a detour. He soon pulled away from me to breathe in lightly before his lips were on my neck, licking, biting, sucking, kissing. The hands that were once around my waist moved down and squeezed my ass, bringing me closer to his pelvis and it's then that I felt it; he was hard. I pushed him off of me and looked at him, my eyes wide.

"A-Alfred, as much a-as we were both e-enjoying that, I-I think we need to slow down." I told him, as quickly and as quietly as I could. Alfred looked at me then his face quickly transitioned into that of an angry puppy but a bit scarier.

"Fine then, Matthew, clearly, if I cannot do what I want and when, I'm with the wrong person." He threw me a flower that he had from goodness knows where and then stomped off before stopping across the street. "We're over." He shouted over his shoulder and I shook my head. No, this couldn't be possible. First I have a mother that isn't even alive and now the person that I'd loved for so long is walking away from me, from our relationship that barely lasted a week, because I wouldn't let him screw me yet?

i was angry but right then, sadness outweighed anger. I stood, willing myself not to break down in front of Wacdonalds. I ran towards my favorite park, the one with the really large willow tree that I almost never get to go to anymore. I got there in about 9 minutes, found the giant willow tree and climbed to a branch that wasn't that high off of the ground, drew my legs into my chest then let the dam of waterworks break down. I sobbed my eyes out, images of my mother laughing and myself and Alfred walking hand in hand flitted through my mind as the tears wouldn't stop falling. I know that I was crying for a good 2 hours before I finally drifted off to sleep, trusting that the old willow branch would hold me as I slept. I don't know how long I was asleep but when I woke, it was to a set of indigo eyes, wide and curious, at around dusk.

"Ah, hello, little one." The voice that belonged to the eyes said, smiling at me. "What are you doing out here alone?" The voice asked and I sat up. I rubbed my eyes and smiled kindly at the stranger, despite the stinging in my eyes making me want to cry some more.

"Hello, my name is Matthew. I... I wish that I could tell you why I'm out here but I-I'm afraid that i-if I do, I'll-" I stopped speaking as a tear slowly rolled down my cheek. My lip quivered and more tears came to the surface. "I.." I felt a hand land on my head and I looked to the stranger. He was smiling so serenely that I couldn't help but wearily smile back at him.

"Little one, it is okay! Be happy and smile, it suits you!" He looked at me and smiled even wider then. "My name is Ivan. Are you in high school?" He asked, looking at me.

I nodded, smiling lightly. "I go to Isaiah Renѐ-Simon High School." I laughed lightly. "There is this new girl in a few of my classes called Natalia and Alf-" A choked sob erupted from me as I thought of Alfred and some of his other friends goofing around, talking about nothing and everything.

Ivan looked shocked for a minute but smiled again. "Natalia is my baby sister. You know her well?"

"Not really but I consider her to be my friend but I am sure that it isn't a mutual feeling." I chuckled at Ivan and he smiled at me again before looking around at the now darkened sky.

"Uh oh, little one, don't you have to be back home?" He asked.

My face darkened dramatically at the mention of 'home.' I sighed. "I don't want to go home, there are people and things that I really don't want to face right now. Not like they care about how late I stay out, though. As long as I do end up coming home." Ivan looked at me as if I grew a second head.

"Little one, please cheer up." He glanced at my knees drawn into my chest and my uncomfortable looking position. He held out his hand and smiled. "Here, little one, let me help you down." He said and I took his hand, moving my leg to swing it over the branch and land on another branch that was close to the ground to put my weight on. I missed and instead fell into Ivan who caught me with a large smile. "are you okay, little one?" I felt his breath on me and it was then that I realized his Russian accent. His warm breath fanned out across my forehead and my eyes could not tear themselves from his indigo eyes, all the while my heart was beating a million miles a minute and I couldn't shake the butterflies from my insides.

"Have you ever h-h-h-heard of l-love at first sight?" I asked, my eyes wide and still brimming with tears.


	5. Love At First Sight

**Chapter 5**

 **Previously:**

 _"Little one, please cheer up." He glanced at my knees drawn into my chest and my uncomfortable looking position. He held out his hand and smiled. "Here, little one, let me help you down." He said and I took his hand, moving my leg to swing it over the branch and land on another branch that was close to the ground to put my weight on. I missed and instead fell into Ivan who caught me with a large smile. "are you okay, little one?" I felt his breath on me and it was then that I realized his Russian accent. His warm breath fanned out across my forehead and my eyes could not tear themselves from his indigo eyes, all the while my heart was beating a million miles a minute and I couldn't shake the butterflies from my insides._

 _"Have you ever h-h-h-heard of l-love at first sight?" I asked, my eyes wide and still brimming with tears._

 **Currently:**

Ivan looked at me then smiled at me warmly. His eyes, that were closed previously, opened to reveal his beautiful indigo eyes and my heart gave a strong 'thu-dump.' at the smile and adoration in his eyes.

"Little one, it is not love at first sight. You and I have known one another for a very long time. Please try to remember." Sadness flickered in his eyes and I stared at him, baffled, as he set me back down onto the ground. I sat down on the ground and thought as hard as I could, trying, trying my darndest, to remember him. He seems so familiar...

 _"Big sister? Who is this?" I said, gesturing at a tall man with almost blonde hair, but still refused to be blonde, so settled at a greyish-brown colour, and deep indigo eyes. His eyes met my own and instantly softened and he smiled at me. I smiled back at him, my whole body wanting to reach out to this man and give him my all. I could tell from then on that he would be mine. Ivan was my big teddy bear from now on and from the look that he just gave me, he wouldn't deny it. I love him already._

 _"My name is Ivan." A thick russian accent told me and I smiled. I held up my arms as if saying 'hold me' and looked at him pleadingly. He smiled and took me into his arms and I gave him a biiiiiiig hug!_

 _My sister is about 8 years older than me and at that time, I was 4 so I was allowed to be held by anyone. Apparently I was really, really cute so everyone loved me. This was before I realized I was gay and started to be forgotten..._

I looked at Ivan and then to my hands. At Ivan, to my hands. I'd loved him since I was 4 years old... My eyes stung and tears threatened to surface.

"I-Ivan.. why did you leave?" I took a shuddering deep breath. "We... we were s-such good friends maybe h-had you not left, big sister wouldn't h-have.." I trailed off as a wave of sobs crashed through me, like a tsunami that was once held back by a dam that had finally broken. I felt arms come around me and I felt them shudder as well.

"Matthew, I-I'm sorry!" His thick accent cried and I cried harder. I looked at him through my tears and his eyes, filled with tears as well, stared back at me. I put my hand on his cheek and he moved closer to my hand. "M-Matthew, please, please forgive me." He sobbed and rested his forehead on my shoulder. I ran my hands through his hair and kissed his head. I pulled him closer to me, my own tears long forgotten and rocked him as if her were a child.

"Ivan, shhh, look at me." He sat up and looked at me, sniffling. Despite how scary he looked at first, he currently looked like a lost puppy. "It's okay.. Okay?" My voice was, for once, strong and confident. "I could never hold a grudge against you. How were you to know about my sister's future... future death?" A jolt of pain surged through me. "You... It wasn't your fault and of that I am sure."

"Matthew, I..." He looked at me for a moment and I nodded. A fat tear rolled it's way down his cheek and he smiled. "I love you." I almost cried.

"This... this is so sudden, Ivan. D-don't you think th-that we should go and d-do something before..." I trailed off but the implied meaning seemed to be enough.

"My little sunflower..." He used his old nickname for me then pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my whole body. Since he was so much bigger than me, we fit like two puzzle pieces, finally rejoiced after years of separation. "You are already mine. That other person may have left you and you may be heart broken but you have been mine and will be mine for the rest of your life. How long it takes for you to accept this is a time that I am willing to spend if it means that you are mine no matter what. Because," He looked at me as a tear rolled down my own cheek then wiped it away, "I love you." He stated simply and my broken heart mended.

"Ivan..." I looked at him, baffled. Someone can truly love me? I find that hard to believe. I... I am just so easily forgotten that it is hard for me to imagine someone wanting to actually be with me. Are there actually people that love me? That want to spend their life with me like Ivan? But... but how can that be? Why didn't he come to me earlier? Why didn't he mend me when I was broken before? Why couldn't he have been there for me? Why... "Why me?"

Ivan's eyes softened, as if he saw all of my insecurities. He could clearly read me like an open book.

 **Ivan's POV**

Right then, Matthew seemed so... frail. It's as if his insecurities were crashing over him like a flood after rain. I could see his doubts in me, in the world, in everyone that had ever even spoken to him. He didn't believe in me. He didn't quite want to yet and i can see why; no one had treated him as if he were special.

"Matthew, the first time I saw you, I melted. I... I couldn't leave you alone, Matthew and I knew that from then on that you were mine. There were no doubts in my mind. There was nothing that would ever deny you to be mine because even your big sister knew that you were mine. Matthew, your smile was the most beautiful thing in the world and when you did smile, albeit rare, it was the most blinding sight on earth. Your laugh was like bells ringing and playing the most beautiful song. Matthew, I...

"Matthew, I wish that you could understand how much I have loved you since I looked into those light blue eyes of yours. Matthew, you are my all. My everything. You are my entire being, Matthew. I love you."


	6. Anticipation

**Chapter 6**

 **Previously:**

 ** _Ivan's POV_**

 _Right then, Matthew seemed so... frail. It's as if his insecurities were crashing over him like a flood after rain. I could see his doubts in me, in the world, in everyone that had ever even spoken to him. He didn't believe in me. He didn't quite want to yet and I can see why; no one had treated him as if he were special._

 _"Matthew, the first time I saw you, I melted. I... I couldn't leave you alone; Matthew and I knew that from then on that you were mine. There were no doubts in my mind. There was nothing that would ever deny you to be mine because even your big sister knew that you were mine. Matthew, your smile was the most beautiful thing in the world and when you did smile, albeit rare, it was the most blinding sight on earth. Your laugh was like bells ringing and playing the most beautiful song. Matthew, I..._

 _"Matthew, I wish that you could understand how much I have loved you since I looked into those light blue eyes of yours. Matthew, you are my all. My everything. You are my entire being, Matthew. I love you."_

 **Currently:**

I blushed. Then giggled. Then hugged him really tightly and kissed his cheek. "I love you too." I said but then laughed again, realizing how stupid I've been. "During the time that Alfred and I were together, which was for about 3 months, he had only told me that he loved me once." I sighed. "Have I truly been that stupid? You have said it in 10 minutes more than he had in 3 months."

The outside air around us started to get chilly and I shivered a bit. Ivan pulled me into his lap and wrapped his big arms around me again. "And I will say it to you every day if that means that you will be mine." I looked at him and nodded. He broke out into an ear to ear grin and I smiled back at him. His arms tightened around me and he hugged me close to his chest. "I'm so happy!" He told me, his accent getting even thicker in his joy.

I giggled again. "Thank you, Ivan." Something dawned on me. "How old are you?" He blanched but then almost covered it with a smile.

"I am twenty-three years old." He said and my eyes widened. What will papa think? Will he not like Ivan? If Ivan is my new boyfriend then that means I am dating an older man, isn't that drowned upon in society? "Matthew." I looked at him. "Stop thinking. You're making even me worried. Everything will be fine. For now, we will not tell anyone unless you want to."

"Papa. He needs to know, he has the right to." Ivan nodded then stood with me still in his arms.

"Then we will tell Francis and he will be fine with it, Matthew."

"Promise?"

"Of course." Ivan looked at me and smiled before setting me down on the ground.

"C-can you come with me to t-tell him?" I asked and looked at his surprised face. After a moment, he smiled at me.

"Of course, sunflower." He took my hand. "Lead the way."

I pulled him closer to me and then started timidly walking the way to my home. He laced our fingers together and I blushed, giving a small squeeze to his hand. He squeezed mine back and I blushed even harder.

After 20 minutes, we made it back to my home. I opened the door and mama looked at my hand in Ivan's.

" _Mon tout?_ " Papa called and I looked at him nervously. "Love, who is that?" He asked.

"Papa, mama, this is Ivan." I introduced and felt a reassuring squeeze on my hand. It calmed me for some reason but I am not complaining in the slightest.

"Hello, Ivan." Mama smiled warmly. "Who are you to my son?" She asked, her warm smile faltering slightly.

"Well, Mrs. Williams, Your son is the love of my life and has been for the past 12 years." He stated simply. "It is up to him whether or not the feelings are reciprocated or not, but I am willing to accept it no matter what." Ivan pulled me close to his body. "Mrs. Williams, I am his and will be for the rest of my life."

Papa stood from his position on the couch. "Matthieu, I thought you were with Alfred?"

"He left me... It seems that he only wanted my body..." I stated even quieter than my usual voice.

"Oh... Matthieu, I... I'm sorry..." Papa said and came over to pull me into a hug. "I know that you loved him... But what is up with this Russian guy? Isn't this a little sudden?" He asked, looking to Ivan.

"Papa, do you remember that friend of big sister's that would always hang around her whenever she came home and played with me a lot?"

Papa looked at me, dumbstruck. "That is him?" He sighed. "I could tell from then on that you two would be inseparable..." He looked up at Ivan. "You'd better take damned good care of my son. I've known that he was yours since he was 4 but that doesn't matter; you break him and I break you 10 times worse, like how I am going to go do to Alfred tomorrow."

"Papa, that is really not nece—"

"Doesn't matter, it's happening and I am going to do it no matter what you say, Matthieu." He interrupted me and I squeaked. "Now then, Ivan, would you like to stay for dinner?" Papa asked, smiling.

"Of course, Mr. Williams!" He responded, his accent once again shining heavily through in his happiness. He squeezed my hand and his warmth radiated through my body and I knew then that all was going to be okay for once. It was a nice feeling; the serenity of all of it just overflowing from your body and I couldn't help the soft smile that slowly took over my lips.

After that, Ivan and I were going steady for a few months. Before I knew it, it was January and Alfred still hadn't spoken to me since then. Maybe he knew about Ivan and I? I dunno... As time went on, I did a little more research on my mother and the whole "Half" business. Mr. Kirkland and I talked a lot and he tried not to bring up Alfred. I found out that Mr. Kirkland, being only 6 years older than me, had a crush on Alfred and had since before I moved here.

Weird, right?

Mama got worse when it came to forgetting stuff but still tried her hardest and though she wasn't my real mama, I loved her as well. I couldn't help it; she tried her hardest and loved me and papa with all her heart so how could I not love her? She wasn't my real mama, but she sure as hell was a mother to me.

It was almost February when Alfred finally decided to talk to me. I was with Natalie, who knew about the whole situation with both Ivan and Alfred, and Natalya, Ivan's little sister. We were all at lunch and hanging out

"Matthew..." I looked up at the voice that came from behind me. I saw Alfred and his expression seemed almost pained.

"Alfred." I said, turning back around and taking a bite of the sandwich that was in front of me. I was finished and over with Alfred, have been since Ivan came. I realized how stupid I was being after about a week of dating Ivan and I was done with Alfred then and there. I didn't wish to talk to him, nor did I wish to see him. "I assure you, it is not nice to see you. What do you want?" I asked with a little more 'tude that I intended.

"I... I'm sorry, Matthew, please come back to me." I turned around on my seat then stood, looking up at his face.

"Why should I? You broke me, Alfred, if you didn't realize. All you wanted was my body and you most likely didn't even love me, so what is the point to come back to you when this is only going to happen again? I have someone who loves me just as I am and won't leave me just because I didn't willingly give him my body. He has said he loved me a hell of a lot more in the past week than you did in the three and a half months that we were together. Who does that? Alfred, I loved you, I really did. I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life and you know what? I could have dealt with you not telling me you loved me all that often because I truly believed that you did love me, but I was wrong, wasn't I?" I took a breath. "I'm done with you and have been since October. Goodbye, Alfred, don't speak to me again until you are ready to man up and face what you've done to me." I looked at his face that was then tear-stained and he nodded as he openly sobbed in front of me.

"Matthew, I... I never meant to hurt you so badly..." He stated and once again I stood and faced him.

"If you didn't want to hurt me as bad as you did, then _maybe_ you shouldn't have led me on for THREE MONTHS!" At this point, rage filled my body and something cold as steel coursed through my blood. "Alfred, go. Leave. Don't speak to me. I am done with you and all of your _bullshit._ I doubt that anybody else wants to deal with it either. Go back to the hole you came from and leave me out of your circles." I had drawn a crowd but I didn't care. "You left me and I was broken. But now, I have Ivan and I am stronger and, for once, feeling confident in my ability to love and be loved." I took a breath to try and stop seeing red. "You left me and I was broken. Now I'm leaving you behind, stronger than I have been all my life."

"Mattie, I—"

"Don't speak. Leave."

Alfred hung his head low and left as I took my seat. Natalie looked at me and Natalya put her phone away.

"Natalya, were you just videotaping me?" I asked, astounded.

"Big brother wanted to see how you've grown and you seemed pretty man just then, so I am going to send that video to him." She stated simply then continued eating. I smiled then finished my sandwich.

"I think... I am going to go home." I started to feel cold as that steel ran through me. What is that?

"Feel better, Matthew." Natalie said and I smiled and nodded before making my way up to the nurse's office.

"Matthew, hello." Said the nurse as I walked in. I would always spend a lot of time in here to get away from all of the bullies at school. I guess you could call the nurse's office my hiding place.

"Hello, Ms. Elliot. I, uhh... Don't feel too well." I stated, already feeling queasy. Whatever was up with me, it was something drastic.

"Can you describe to me what you are feeling?" Ms. Elliot asked.

"It feels like ice is running through my veins and I'm seeing all sorts of weird creatures all over the place and... I... I..." The world went black. The next think I knew, I was at home and in my bed with Ivan beside me.

"Ivan?" He stirred and his indigo eyes looked at me before a large smile blossomed on his face.

"Matthew! You are okay! FRANCIS!" he called and papa rushed into my room. "He is okay!" He said to papa and papa teared up.

"Wait, what happened to me?"

"Matthew, we need to talk." Papa told me. "Later though. Rest up." I looked at Ivan and felt the urge to kiss him but... we hadn't kissed yet and I want him to kiss me.

My breathing hitched in my throat. "I-Ivan?" I whispered, looking in his eyes that were closer to me than before. I saw so many emotions swirling in there and almost all of it was replaced with happiness when he looked at me.

"Sunflower..." He replied. His breath fanned out across my forehead and I smiled at him. A hand covered my mouth and my eye widened and looked to Ivan's now closed and even closer eyes. Was he kissing his hand? He pulled back from his hand and then kissed my forehead. I realized then how hard I was blushing. He kissed my cheek, then my other cheek, then the tip of my nose then at the corner of my mouth. I was writhing underneath him, my body coursing with the need to kiss him. He kissed the other corner of my mouth and once again, my breathing hitched in my throat.

"I-Ivan..." I sighed and he pulled back from my face, a look of utter seriousness crossing his own.

He leaned in once again.

 **AAAAHHH THAT CLIFFHANGER THOOOOOUUUGHHHH. HAHAHAHAH YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 _ **Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


End file.
